Toxic Walter
La tercera vez que intente hablar con mi madre termine hablando con la enfermera del hospital psiquiátrico que la cuidaba, no era la típica enfermera linda y con un cuerpo hermoso, sino la enfermera que a cualquier niño o hasta adolescente le daría miedo, era algo gorda con el típico uniforme de enfermera, falda blanca, bata blanca y camisa como la misma y tenia lápiz labial en sus labios algo exagerado con una verruga en la parte derecha inferior cerca del labio como la típica bruja de los cuentos y su nariz algo grande con algo de papada y sus ojos con el seño algo fruncido, tenía una tabla donde tenía la lista de los pacientes del hospital y se dirigió hacia a mi asiento en la sala de espera. -Lo siento señorita hoy no puede ver a la señora Marie, no se encuentra en buen estado para recibir visitas- dijo la enfermera con su voz tosca. Yo solo mire a un lado algo decepcionada y me levante de mi asiento. -bueno gracias de todos modos. Yo sali del hospital como si nada sin esperar que la enfermera me dijera “de nada” había caminado mucho hasta el hospital para nada, la verdad ni si quiera quería ver a mi madre solo se la paso sobreprotegiéndome y encerrándome del mundo que me rodeaba y me impedía conocer cosas, era una loca desquiciada no sabía que le pasaba, a veces me golpeaba y me encerraba en mi cuarto todo el día y a veces hasta se le olvidaba darme de comer, se la pasaba en una silla algo alterada y malhumorada mirando hacia los lados como buscando a alguien con la vista , sentía siempre que alguien la observaba o hasta llegaba a pensar que tal vez sabia quien era el que la observaba porque hubo una ocasión en la que yo la espiaba desde el segundo piso en las escaleras y veía que estaba algo alterada y le alcance a escuchar que decía: “¿Walter eres tú?” no sabía quién era Walter mi padre no podía ser ya que él se había ido de casa cuando era pequeña y recuerdo muy bien cuando lo hizo y su nombre era Steve, se había ido por que ya no soportaba a mi madre y no toleraba su terrible paranoia , no es que el haya sido un mal esposo sino que mi madre a veces no lo quería ver, lo empujaba y lo arañaba, la verdad es que era un buen padre conmigo me traía juguetes, salíamos al cine aun cuando mi madre estuviera sola en la casa todo lo que uno quería pero por culpa de mi madre él se fue y por eso llegue a tal grado de odiarla, cuando llegue a los 18 me mude a un pequeño departamento y mi tía Grace decidió enviar a mi madre a un hospital psiquiátrico a veces mi tía la visitaba pero nada más ella ya que no tenia mas familiares a excepción de yo, mi tía siempre me llamaba para visitarla pensando que tal vez se animaría yo lo hice solo por mi tía Grace porque ella siempre me apoyo y me animo cuando se fue mi padre y me ayudo a conseguir ese departamento en el que solía vivir, nunca pensé en irme a vivir con mi tia Grace por que como todo niño inocente trata de ayudar a su madre. Pero esas tres veces que intente visitar a mi madre no pude verla porque siempre me decían que estaba empeorando, curiosamente con mi tía Grace no empeoraba nada mas bien se dormía y mi tía la observaba mientras lo hacía desde una silla enfrente de su cama ¿acaso era yo la que ocasionaba que mi madre este enferma?. Cuando yo era adolescente solía escaparme de la casa a veces cuando mi madre olvidaba cerrar con llave mi cuarto e iba con unos amigos a beber alcohol, fumar o a veces hasta drogarme, pero sin embargo llegaba a tiempo para que mi madre no lo notara ya que a veces se olvidaba de mi dando vueltas por la casa y olvidaba que tenía una hija, nunca se llego a dar cuenta incluso tomaba dinero de su monedero y se lo robaba para comprar más droga je, supongo que si se lo dijera ahora mismo se estaría muriendo, hoy en día no había dejado las drogas a veces me encerraba en mi departamento y la consumía, la mayoría del dinero que ganaba en mi trabajo la gastaba en drogas, mi tía Grace era la única que lo sabía y siempre quería que fuera a una clínica para dejar la adicción pero nunca fui aun que siempre se lo prometía pero nunca lo cumplía. Camine por la calle con la cabeza baja era un ambiente algo calido y nublado a la vez, llegue a mi departamento y ahí estaba mi tía en mi comedor pequeño , era una mujer no tan delgada ni tan gorda con unos ojos hermosos y tenía unos jeans azules y una blusa de color azul y unos aretes de diamantes. -¿Cómo te fue hija? – dijo ella con una mirada algo seria. -Fue lo mismo tia.- le respondí quedándome parada y mirándola. -no puede ser, ya es la tercera vez, no es posible que pase lo mismo. Yo saque unos cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y un encendedor, puse uno en mi boca y lo prendi y volvi a guardar el encendedor y la cajetilla en mi bolsillo. -Si tal vez eso ayude. – dijo ella con un tono de regaño. -¿qué quieres que haga tía? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Ella al parecer no quiere verme quiere alejarme, cada vez que pongo un pie en ese hospital parece como si ella lo sintiera y se pusiera peor. Tal vez sería mejor que la dejara en paz, así tal vez mejore. -esa no es la solución hija – ella se levanto y me tomo de los brazos y me sentó a un lado de ella- tienes que ir a verla es tu madre. -mi madre me hizo la vida imposible por más de 18 años, ni si quiera creo que sea mi madre por dios –yo me levante y le quite los brazos de encima- no seas tonta, es claro que no quiere verme déjame en paz mejor lárgate. Mi tía Grace con una mirada baja se levanto y se fue de mi departamento sin decir alguna otra palabra, sin un solo sermón sabia que ya era imposible convencerme. Entonces cerré las puertas y ventanas de mi apartamento y saque la droga que escondía debajo de la cama y me encerré en mi cuarto. El teléfono de mi casa empezó a hacer eco durante la mañana y eso fue lo que me despertó, estaba tirada en el suelo y con la boca algo abierta babeando, me levante algo mareada y tambaleando fui hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la cocina lo tome rápidamente y con una voz algo ronca dije: -¿hola? -mi niña…- contesto mi tía Grace -¿qué quieres tía? - tu madre… acaba de fallecer. Yo me quede sin aliento y con la boca abierta pensando algo sorprendida. Pero la voz mi tia Grace hizo que volviera en mi. -… la encontraron muerta al día siguiente hija, con algunos rasguños y algo ensangrentada y al parecer intoxicada Me quede paralizada en ese lugar, tal vez yo haya sido la culpable por haberla visitado ayer y haberla puesto peor, colgué el teléfono y me senté en el sofá , tranquila pensando en que la persona que había arruinado mi felicidad había muerto, no sentía felicidad ni tranquilidad aun sentía una inquietud en el fondo, cuando mi tía toco la puerta y me hizo volver en mi otra vez, me levante y le abrí y ella me abrazo diciéndome: -lo siento mucho hija. Yo no le correspondí el abrazo estaba paralizada en los brazos de mi tía. Esa semana mi tia Grace y yo no la pasamos organizando el funeral de mi madre fue un funeral muy escaseado de familiares, solo fueron algunos vecinos de mi cuadra, mi tía y yo, mire como enterraban a mi madre mi tia sacaba lagrimas y lloraba al ver a su hermana mayor irse, mi madre murió a los 64 años relativamente joven, no sentí tristeza, no sentía ganas de llorar solo miraba el ataúd de aquella mujer que no se si era mi madre, sentí mas tristeza por el funeral de a lado, era de un abogado que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico con esposa e hijos, ahí estaban sus hijos llorando con su madre abrazados. La gente se empezó a ir después de que mi madre fue enterrada y no te a algo que me dejo con la vista hacia la izquierda, entre la gente que se iba en el otro funeral que eran más se veía a un chico vestido de negro con una chamarra negra y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenia colgado algo en la mano izquierda que parecía ser un oso de peluche, no parecía que la gente se percatara de su presencia como si yo fuera la única que lo estuviera viendo, lo que me inquieto era su rostro, tenía una máscara de gases antigua y sus ojos estaban destellando un brillo color rojo , me estaba mirando fijamente con una mirada aterradora, mi tía me tomo de los brazos y me jalo a su auto dándole la espalda a aquel chico que parecía tener 16 años, cuando quise voltear otra vez el chico había desaparecido. Eso me pareció extraño ¿Quién era ese chico? Y porque estaba ahí observándome, pero decidí ignorarlo. Después de unos días mi tía me pidió que fuera a la casa de mi madre para tomar las cosas de mi madre que se llevaría a su casa, no quería ir a esa casa a recordar la terrible vida que tuve con mi madre pero aun así accedí a hacerlo, mi tía me pidió que es comprara el atico mientras que algunos hombres que había contratado para llevarse los muebles. Yo subí al ático habían algunas cajas apiladas una con otras y yo las baje para que los hombres que ayudaba a mi tía abajo se las llevaran a la camioneta, ya casi había terminado solo faltaban dos cajas que estaban abiertas mostrando su contenido cuando me incline para tomar la primera caja note una fotografía que me impacto de repente, era de una nota del periódico viejo, aparecía una persona en la camilla de una ambulancia llevándoselo los enfermeros, la persona que estaba en ella era igual al chico que había visto en el cementerio el día del funeral de mi madre, era una nota arrancada y decía “Neil Walter de 16 años muere por intoxicación” recordé que mi madre había muerto intoxicada y el nombre que parecí haber escuchado murmurar a mi madre cuando tenía 8 años esa coincidencia me llamo la atención, en la otra caja habían cintas de cámara ya vieja e inclusive estaba la cámara y una casetera, le pedí a mi tía que si me podía quedar con esas dos cajas a lo cual ella accedió con gusto, cuando terminamos de desalojar todo me lleve las cajas y las puse en la mesa, deje la drogadicción y el alcohol por un tiempo por la intriga y el misterio, revise la primera caja, tenia imágenes y fotos algunas a color y otras en blanco y negro, y algunas notas arrancadas de periódicos viejos de los 70 más o menos a esa edad mi madre tenía 20 años de edad, algunas veces mi tía me conto que en ese tiempo mi madre trabaja en un orfanato , y al parecer tenía razón, en algunas de las imágenes mi madre aparecía con niños en las fotos, pero en la gran mayoría de las imágenes aparecía un chico de más o menos 16 años de edad y no parecía ser alguno de los niños huérfanos de ahí, aparecía muy feliz con niños a su lado a veces a costados mirando al cielo ,en la mayoría de las fotos aparecía con una niña de cabello castaño y muy linda de más o menos 8 años de edad, parecía que ellos dos fueran amigos muy unidos, algunas de las imágenes me hicieron sonreír , en ninguna aparecía mi tía Grace tal vez aun vivía con mis abuelos en ese tiempo, aun que pronto se me quito la sonrisa al ver las notas de periódico arrancadas, hablaban de un atentado en ese orfanato de aquella época, al parecer todos los niños incluyendo el chico Walter habían muerto en ese accidente intoxicados, pero ¿por qué lo habían atacado? Nadie lo supo, en algunas imágenes aparece Walter con una máscara de gas puesta llevándolo al hospital. Estaba segura que era el mismo chico que me estaba mirando en el cementerio. Revise las notas, la niña que aparecía con Walter en las fotos se llamaba Mary Rose y murió intoxicada en el accidente por gases y el fuego que lo hizo mortal. Curiosamente mi madre fue la única que sobrevivió ninguna otra más que atendía el orfanato sobrevivió excepto ella. Entonces tome la segunda caja que contenía la casetera, la cámara y los videos, la conecte en la televisión de mi cuarto y reproduje los videos con la antigua casetera, me sorprendí al ver que contenían los videos, era mi madre la que estaba grabando su casa, al parecer la fecha de mi niñez, grababa la cocina el cuarto yo no llegue a aparecer, a la mejor estaba encerrada como siempre, entonces en el video se empezaban a escuchar ruidos extraños que yo no alcance a oír en mi niñez, me quede desconcertada mirando, mi madre iba de un lugar a otro grabando , no percate nada extraño solo estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, me empecé a aburrir , la cámara solo grababa partes de la casa : la habitación de mi madre, el ático, la cocina, la sala que se podía ver desde la cocina , solo habían dos habitaciones en el segundo piso que era la de mi madre y la mía, no había nada interesante así que me levante de mi cama de donde estaba sentada , me arrodille para poner pausa a la grabadora que estaba en el suelo y cuando levante la mirada hacia la televisión me percate de algo que me dejo helada , no te que la toma de la cámara se detuvo en un momento en el que mi madre enfocaba hacia la ventana que estaba enfrente de la casa, ahí al otro lado de la calle, estaba un chico, con las mismas facciones que en el cementerio, con una chamarra con el mismo símbolo, un pantalón negro y una máscara de gases, tenía el gorro puesto cubriéndole la cabeza , sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera solo que su máscara parecía llorar algo negro en la parte de los ojos como lagrimas negras, estaba parado observando a mi madre con un oso en la mano izquierda agarrándolo del brazo y dejándolo colgado, me quede paralizada al parecer por eso mi madre siempre estaba mirando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, analice los demás videos en algunos hasta parecía que alguien la golpeaba y la rasguñaba ya que se escuchaba su voz quejándose de algún dolor, en algunas hasta se tropezaba como si la empujaran, en todos los videos aparecía ese chico que al parecer era Walter observando y asechando a mi madre y maltratándola desde una esquina de las escaleras, desde las ventanas siempre la estaba mirando. Termine de ver todas las grabaciones y en todas aparecía Walter, hasta al fondo de la caja habían varias fotografías amontonadas, era de mi, de mi padre y de mi madre, en algunas aparecía con mi madre cargándome de niña, de la misma forma con mi padre y en todas ellas aparecía Walter desde una esquina obscura de la foto observándonos, esto me dejo realmente impactada, no podía creerlo, yo nunca creí en fantasmas ni en asuntos paranormales pero al parecer esto era real ninguna foto parecía estar alterada ni nada, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba observando a mi madre? ¿Por qué nos observaba a todos?, revise los periódicos, todos hablaban de los chicos que murieron en el orfanato, habían lanzado especies de bombas toxicas y también lo habían incendiado, nunca descubrieron quien fue o porque, aun que hubo algo que me llamo la atención, habían mas notas de periódicos pero no hablaban del accidente solo hablaban de muertes de criminales, asesinos, violadores después de eso que murieron intoxicados y con arañazos igual que mi madre, según mi tía Grace me dijo que se había suicidado, tal vez ella sabe algo que yo no sé. Así que tome mi abrigo y me lleve algunas fotografías y fui a casa de mi tía Grace era algo noche pero seguro que mi tía seguía dormida. Camine por la calle a obscuras ya que la casa de mi tía no estaba tan lejos, cuando llegue, cruce el pórtico y toque a su puerta, ella me abrió estaba con una bata rosa y con un pantalón y camisa debajo -¿Qué ocurre hija?- dijo sorprendida al verme. -Tenemos que hablar- le dije pasando a su casa y sentándome en el sofá de su sala. Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón de una sola persona que estaba enfrente del sofá donde yo me senté y nos miramos una a la otra. -¿Qué ocurre hija? ¿Te paso algo malo? ¿Te hicieron daño?- dijo alterada -No tía es sobre algo de mi madre. -¿Qué pasa con ella? .Tu me dijiste…que ella ¿se había suicidado a rasguños y se había intoxicado por las medicinas de la enfermera no? -si hija así fue, según el doctor. -pues... Siento que me estas mintiendo respecto a eso. Mi tía se comporto un poco inquietante y dijo: -hija estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo cambie radicalmente de tema y dije: -¿conoces lo que paso en el orfanato en el que trabaja mama en los años 70? Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta y bajo la mirada un poco. -¿Quién te conto eso? -las cajas, las que me diste cuando vaciamos la casa de mama, venían con notas de periódicos y grabaciones que ella hizo. -A sí que ya lo sabes… Hubo un silencio y luego le dije: -¿Quién fue Neil Walter?. Mi tia se mostro un poco nerviosa. -creo que ya es hora de que te vayas. -No tía, ¿dime quien es él? ¿Y por que aparece en todas las grabaciones y en las fotos de mi madre y de mi padre conmigo? Ella se levanto y se puso a lado de mí con una mirada triste y deprimida -Neil Walter era el hijo de la dueña del orfanato, el era un chico muy… triste y reservado, su padre era un criminal y un asesino y su madre era muy noble y amable, Walter no tenía ninguna convivencia con su padre no tenia convivencia ni con su madre aun así tan noble que era ya que su padre la maltrataba y la golpeaba y a veces la violaba enfrente de los ojos de Walter y después de eso lo golpeaba a él y lo maltrataba, entonces… Walter empezó a convivir en el orfanato con los niños que había ahí y llego a tenerles un cariño muy grande -En especial a Mary Rose ¿no?- dije interrumpiéndola y ella asintió con la cabeza. -…. Después de un tiempo llego a tener un lazo muy grande con todos los niños a veces jugaban con el peluche de Rose que era su favorito. Era el mundo perfecto para Neil los niños siempre lo animaban y lo hacían sonreír. -¿y qué paso después? Su padre… descubrió que la madre de Walter lo engañaba con alguien más, el hombre se enojo tanto que… en venganza incendio y lanzo bombas toxicas en el orfanato encerrándolos a ella y a los niños en el, exceptuando a Walter que él iba hacia el orfanato, el llego más rápido que la policía y los bomberos y trato de sacarlos a todos , pero no pudo y solo alcanzo a sacar a Rose ya que todos estaban muertos incluyendo a su madre, Rose aun seguía con vida pero murió mientras la trasladaban al hospital al igual que Walter. Yo me quede paralizada y me sentí muy mal ante la terrible tragedia -pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? Mi tía me miro a los ojos y me dijo: -Tu madre sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, escucho al padre de Walter planearlo por accidente, pero ella no le aviso a nadie simplemente no fue a trabajar ese día y dejo pasar el accidente, si ella les hubiera avisado o prevenido a todos no habría pasado nada. Yo me quede paralizada sin palabras sin nada que decir solo mire a hacia otro lado. -Tu madre te encerraba para que el no te hiciera daño y no te golpeara como lo hacía en los videos, todo este tiempo lo hacía para protegerte de él, quería que te convirtieras en una persona de bien para que no te hiciera daño por que al parecer el solo mata a la gente mal agradecida y malvada, yo tampoco le creí hasta que mire los videos. Después de que Walter murió, los responsables del crimen incluyendo su padre y sus cómplices murieron intoxicados y con rasguños, no quería que tu padre saliera herido tampoco así que lo ahuyento. Ante esas últimas palabras… me quede pensando en el terrible error que cometí, ahora el también vendría por mi por las cosas tan horribles que hice. Yo Salí de la casa desanimada después de que abrazara a mi tía Grace después de unos momentos y me fui a casa, sabía que el vendría por mí, por eso me estaba espiando y asesino a mi madre en el hospital, cuando llegue a mi apartamento encontré en las paredes escritas con sangre un mensaje “WATCHING YOU” “MIRANDOTE”, yo me asuste y grite y empecé a llorar en el suelo, ahí me quede toda la noche hasta que caí dormida. Cuando desperté el mensaje había desaparecido, esta vez lo que me había despertado fue el sonoro ruido de alguien tocando la puerta, yo me levante y algo mareada y tambaleando y abrí la puerta, eran dos policías. -Sí, ¿que se les ofrece? -Buenos días señorita ¿usted es… Amy? -si soy yo. -Lamentamos decirle esto pero… la señora Grace, su tía… acaba de fallecer. Yo me quede sin palabras y con muchas ganas de llorar. -¿Qué…? -en la mañana la encontramos muerta por intoxicación y rasguños. -No…no…. -Señorita por favor cálmese. -NO NO, LARGUENSE NO QUIERO A NADIE AQUI LARGUENSE. -Señorita por favor…. -LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO MALDITOS – yo cerré la puerta y me encerré en mi cuarto llorando tirada en el suelo todo el día hasta la noche después de un tiempo de quedarme tirada en el suelo. Después de que cesaron las lágrimas decidí levantarme y tener que enfrentar lo que me esperaba, entonces tome la cámara de mi madre y con un casset empecé a grabar la última parte de la película de mi madre a la cual denomine TOXIC WALTER, empecé a grabar todas las partes de mi departamento, revise la cocina el pequeño comedor de cristal, mi cuarto y el baño pero no ocurría nada -se que estas aquí Walter– murmure- ven por mi…. No pasaba nada hasta que sentí que alguien me empujo por detrás y me hizo caer al suelo y empecé a escuchar risas de niños, tome la cámara que se había caído al suelo y enfoque atrás de mi pero no había nada, me levante y escuche ruidos en mi cuarto estrellándose, corrí hacia mi cuarto y había otro mensaje “¿quieres jugar a las escondidas con nosotros?” “ Do you want to play hide and seek with us?” me quede mirándolo y en eso sentí que una sombra pasaba detrás de mi -ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO WALTER… POR QUE LA MATASTE - sentí que alguien me rasguño por detrás en la espalda y yo grite de dolor y voltee con la cámara enfocando a mi cuarto, en eso volví a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, corrí hacia ellos y había otro mensaje “no puedes correr” “you cant run”, en eso empecé a toser y me empecé a arrodillar y a toser note que se empezaban a escribir mas mensajes en las paredes escritos con sangre “no estás solo” “not alone”, enfoque la cámara lo más alto que podía, empecé a toser más fuerte y a escuchar voces y risas de niños diciendo lo que decían los mensajes de forma burlona “no está sola, no puedes correr, necesitas ayuda” cuando mire alrededor mire que habían niños con mascaras de gases mirándome y rodeándome, empecé a toser sangre sentí que me asfixiaba, los niños me empezaron a rasguñar, no podía mantener la cámara hacia el frente solo podía tomar el suelo , me cubri la boca pero no podía dejar de toser, se olía gas toxico alrededor, tosí mas sangre y al final mire al frente y Walter estaba parado enfrente de mí las últimas palabras que pude escuchar fueron: “Welcome to my wonderfull Word” “bienvenido a mi mundo maravilloso”. Segundos después la cámara cayó al suelo y yo junto a ella muerta.... Categoría:Humanos